Naiki Satomi
"I'm Naiki Satomi, student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and Mistress of the Yamasenken." '' Naiki Satomi is the Daughter of Ranma Satomi and current student of Jindai high school History Naiki along with her brother sister were born in Greece, but her mother started taking jobs in various places, so they had to travel a lot with her. Like their mother they didn’t have the most normal of educations, Ranma wanted her children to be ready for anything. However she also wanted them to have an easier time with the "real" world than she had. Which was why she tried to enroll them in schools whenever possible, and why she picked schools like Jindai with very little history of weirdness. Enough weirdness would follow her and her children as it was. Personality Naiki can be described as extremely hyper active and blunt she can hardly sit still. Her long, braided green hair is constantly jinking one way or another as she looks about like a creature in a cage, trying not to tap her feet. She has been described as liking swimming, rock climbing and heavy metal music. Another one of Naiki’ most defining traits is her pride something which has often gotten her and her siblings in a lot of trouble. Ranma has often described Naiki as Ryoga like due to her habit of telegraphing her intent in her anger. Naiki also has a number of shark like qualities. Physical Abilities '''Body': 10 Mind: 4 Soul: 6 Combat Value: 6 Attack Combat Value: 6 Unarmed Attack Combat Value: 9 Yamasenken Ranged Attack Combat Value: 9 Defense Combat Value: 6 Total Actions: 3 + 2 Defense only actions Damage Multiplier: 5 Unarmed Damage Multiplier: 8 Yamasenken Ranged Damage Multiplier: 8 Health: 110 Energy: 80 Shock Value: 52 Initiative: +15 Tough +30 (12) Divine Relationship 2 (4) Features 6 – Savage Beauty, Infernal Grace, Cute Fangs, Green Hair, Slightly Webbed Ears, Demon Marks(5) Combat Technique: Lethal Blow, Brutal (4) Heightened Awareness 3 (6) Mind Shield 2 (4) Organizational Ties – Nidhog 2 (4) Special Defense Aging x2, Disease, Breathe Underwater (8) Sixth Sense: Mana, Pishogue, Chi, Torrent (8) Wealth 1 (5) Power Flux: Major Aspect – Nidhog Spell Archives – Level 3 (24) – Deplete 1/rd (-5), Detectable: 1-2 methods (-1) Dynamic Powers: Minor Aspect – Torrent – Level 2 (36) – Deplete 1/min (-3), Detectable 1-2 methods (-1) Energy Bonus – +30 Energy – Level 6 (12) Teleport – Level 5 (50) – Activation Level 1 (-1), Deplete -40 (-4) (45) Power Flux: Minor Aspect – Yamasenken – Level 6 (30) Heightened Senses: Visual, Hearing, Smell x2 (8) Regeneration: 2 Levels (20) Superstrength: Level 3 (24) Combat Techniques: Brutal 2, Critical Strike, Dead Eye, Deflection, Reflection, Hardboiled 3, Leap Attack, Lightning Reflexes 5, Multiple Targets 3, Portable Armory, Precise Aim, Steady Hand, Two Weapons, Lethal Blow (46) Special Movement: Balance, Cat-Like, Fast 3, Light-Footed, Untrackable, Wall-Bouncing (16) Telepathy: Teletha Testarossa – Level 1 (2) – Infinite Range (15) Semi-Permanent (Slight Inconvenience) (-3) (14) Extra Actions: +2 (30) Extra Defenses: +2 (10) Melee Combat Mastery: Unarmed +3 (9) Massive Damage: Unarmed +3 (12) Ranged Combat Mastery: Yamasenken +3 (9) Massive Damage: Yamasenken +3 (12) Acrobatics: 5 (Jumping) (15) Burglary: 2 (Breaking and Entering) (4) Climbing: 4 (Freehand) (8) Controlled Breathing: 2 (Calm) (2) Interrogation: 2 (Physical) (4) Intimidation: 4 (Physical) (8) Languages: English, Greek, Norse, Latin (4) Medical: 1 (First Aid) (2) Military Sciences: 2 (Tactics) (4) Navigation: 4 (Undersea) (8) Occult: 3 (Rituals) (6) Sports: 4 (Track and Field) (8) Stealth: 4 (Silent Movement) (12) Wilderness Survival: 5 (Aquatic) (5) Wilderness Tracking: 5 (Aquatic) (5) Seduction: 2 (Blatant Come Ons) (4) Defects Red Tape: Nidhog Restrictions - Level 2 (-1) Marked: Demon Marks – Level 2 (Obvious Location) (-2) Skeleton in the Closet – Level 1 (Demon) (-4) Species-ism (Demon) – Level 1 (-2) Easily Distracted: Family Threatened (-2) Easily Distracted: Attractive Blondes of Either Gender (-2) Phobia: Severe – Airplanes/Helicopters other Flying Machines (-3) Blind Fury: Family Threatened: Moderate Difficulty to control (-4) Total: 696 Ranma trained her children as she could, even in the sealed arts. In addition she'd traded her services as a warrior for training and introduction in any thing she thought would give them an edge. Thanks to the Baksai tenketsu training Naiki is essentially bullet proof she is able to handle the smaller arms easily enough, but the heavier weapons still sting painfully. Because of this defense is not her strong point. She is rather lax in her guard and relies on her resilience to arry her through the attacks she fails to avoid. Outside of martial arts Naiki knows a few elemental spells, mostly water and earth. Her Shark like nature also grants her a number of sensory abilities. Electrical, motion, smell across miles and miles, good vision. She can do just about everything except the electrical. Naiki can actually feel the electrical conduction in the body from ten feet away. And smell a drop of blood from hundreds of miles. Only in water though in the air, it's more like two miles...if the wind is right. Trivia Naiki is named after the goddess of victory. Category:Divine Blood